Passionately Loved and Greatly Hated
by just.Edward.and.Me.baby
Summary: Bella is the new kid in Forks. She needed to get away from him... Now that she's safe, she can start living! She turns into the outcast of the school and has only a couple true friends and enemies. She gets hurt and finds love. ExB! Crappy summary...READ!
1. Chapter 1

Jin Yim

A/N: YO YO YO!! This is my veryyyyy first fanfiction! I don't know if it will be good or not. But it seemed great inside my head…well…everything is pretty amazing in my head…hmmm… ANYWHO! I have the outline done so it shouldn't take long for me to update new chapters! But the problem is me writing… well…here you go!! Haaaaaave fun!! Oh yeah…REPLY!

Disclaimer: Me don't own Twilight….but I wish…

Chapter 1

"_You are such a worthless piece of crap! You know that I hate onions!"_

"_I am so sorry. I'll make you another burger." I rushed to the refrigerator to get out a patty but he came over and pushed me to the ground._

"_You think I still have an appetite after that thing you fed me?" I felt the leather shoe kick my abdomen. I let out a small groan which upset him._

"_Get up." I did as I was told but to find his hand find my already bruised cheek. Just 15 more minutes until mom gets home from the grocery store…_

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Ugh. Monday. That means school. A place where there are people. Ewww. People. Just 5 more minutes…

oooooooooo

"Bella, you ready? You've got ten minutes! Hurry!"

"Holy shit!" I quickly threw the sheets off of my tiny, pale body and grabbed the first things my hands touched in the closet and my bag of toiletries. I brushed my teeth swiftly and put on black eyeliner and mascara. My outfit? Skinny jeans, black 'My Chemical Romance' T-Shirt, and my drawn on Red Converses.

"Take a jacket!" Charlie warned

"Thanks Char-er, Dad," I hurried over to the living room and yanked my arms through the black jacket that was slung over the couch.

"Have fun at school," he yelled as I opened the door to my old, red, truck that he bought me as a welcoming present.

Today was my first day of Forks High School. In Forks, Washington…cold Forks. My mom recently married to a guy named Phil and well, I just needed to get away from him. Badly. So I told Renee, my mom, that I wanted to live with Charlie, the police chief of Forks. And here I am, safe and cold.

"Go faster!" But I knew that it was impossible. My senior citizen can go to up to only 55 mph.

The car grunted as it turned into the full parking lot. I spotted an empty space and parked horribly. It was next to a red convertible. "Crap! I'm so late!" I grabbed my back bag and ran for the front office. The smell of coffee and warm air hit me as the door opened.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan. I'm new here."

She did a double take to really make sure that I was Charlie Swan's daughter. It was probably the black hair with purple highlights and pink tips that made her do it. "O.K. let me get your schedule darling." She turned around in her chair to find a file with my name on it. "Here you go. Get all of your teachers to sign this slip."

I muttered a quick 'thank you' and took the paper. Oh, great. Band was first. It was either this or choir. I was in band at my last school so I made the decision to do it again. And believe me, I can't sing very well.

Breathe in. Breathe out. The door squeaked and every pair of eyes fell on me._ Of course, the door had to be an extra squeaky one just for me._

"Ah, nice to see you made it on the first day of school Miss Swan. Sit here please." I gave him a quick nod and walked to the front row where the other flute players were. On my way, I tried to take my flute out of my backpack and walk at the same time. My first mistake. I passed the piano player (it was actually Symphony class instead of Band) and tripped. But before I could feel the pain, two cold hands held me tight.

"You alright Isabella?" A Godlike voice said. It was velvety and smooth.

"Bella and yes. Thank you," I muttered. Half the class had their mouths wide open and all the girls were glaring at me intensely. Great, they already hate me. But why? That's when I turned around to face the person who caught me.

MUHAHAHA!! Cliffhanger?? Not really…

You should already know who this amazing supahero should be.

If you don't…then why are you reading this fanfic??

Wow…it was kind of short….i sorry!

Well…it's time...TO REVIEW!

Since this is my first fanfic I would totally like your thoughts!

Go on…click that little light blue button!

.just.Edward.and.me.baby.


	2. Let the Fun Begin!

Jin Yim

A/N: Huzzah! I is back with a new chapter! Muhahaha!! Sorry I didn't get to update…I was in Atlanta on vacation so if you are sitting here reading this then say pickles! Don't ask me why. Just do it! Hehe….if you didn't get the beginning of my first chapter, it was Bella dreaming. And yes…she looks sort of emo with the black clothes and funky hair. Anyway…READ! AND REPLY!

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Twilight. If I did though…Mike would be gay and would hit on Eric!

Chapter 2

He looked perfect. Messy bronze hair, a perfect jaw line and beautiful pale skin. His eyes were an interesting shade of topaz. And they were staring intensely at…my wrists? "Damnit," I whispered as I pushed my sleeves down and got up. His eyes looked at my face with worry and fear.

"You alright?"

"Ummm…yeah. Why would I not be?" this was the truth since I was away from _him_. His eyes once again wondered to my wrists but I shoved my hands into my jacket pockets.

"Eh-hem. Edward? Bella? Class?" we both said sorry and I continued my way to the assigned seat. On my little adventure of trying not to fall, I noticed the piccolo player staring at me wide-eyed. Her figure was small and petite with short black hair. Almost pixie-like. I directed my gaze to the floor and tried to hide my face with my long black hair. I fixed my eyes on a part of my hair where the purple highlights mixed with the pink tips. To me it looked good but to others…haha...not so much

"Alright, welcome to symphony with me, Mr. McCollum! Yay! Woohoo!" I rolled my eyes as everyone 'cheered'. "We will concentrate on the classics for the winter concert and swing/jazz for the spring concert. But don't worry fellow musicians we will play plenty of warm-ups that will introduce different playing styles. There were several 'groans' and 'humphs' across the room. I lost my focus on the strand of hair I was staring at and finally glanced at Edward. He was glowering at me?

"You there with the funky hair-do!"

"Me?"

"Yes, play your G-flat scale."

"Ummm…Okay." I opened my flute case and assembled the brilliant instrument. I took a deep breath and started playing. I loved the feeling of notes rushing up and down the staff (a/n: sorry for those non-instrument playing people! Your fault for not playing one!). The class was stunned in silence as the last note lingered and faded into the back wall. Did I mention that I was first chair for all high school flutes in the state of Arizona?

The band director let out a low whistle. "I think I know who our first chair is."

Everyone else snapped out or their zombie state and assembled their instruments. We all played some scales and warm-ups. The symphony was playing a C scale when suddenly the bell rang for our next class.

"Wow, already over? I shall have harder pieces for you tomorrow!" All the students scurried out the room since we wasted about 2 minutes of the five we get to get to class. _Lucky Edward…the piano doesn't have to be assembled and put back._

(a/n: yadda bleh bleh…skipping to lunch)

Mike, Angela, Jessica, and Eric walked with me to lunch. They were actually brave enough to talk to me and ask me to sit with them. They all sat down and ate while I walked over to the lunch line.

I picked up a Coke but there was also a Sprite. I had an argument in my head but it was interrupted by a cough.

"If I were you, I would pick the Sprite. Dark sodas are bad for you," said a husky voice. I turned around to ask him who told him that but I wasn't ready to face m interrupter. He was gigantic and his hair was pulled into a pony-tail. Also, his smile was perfect.

"I believe you are holding up the line, Bella."

"Oh, okay…sorry…" I quickly picked up the green Sprite bottle and paid the cafeteria lady. I took my place next to Mike who was giving me this funny look as he was in love or something.

"H-hey Jake," stuttered Mike.

"Mind if I sit with you guys?

"No, not at all," Eric grimaced.

"Thanks. I'm Jacob, or Jake, by the way. And you're Bella. You know my dad Billy right?"

"Yeah, I think Charlie said somethin' about you coming over for dinner a couple of days ago," I didn't know what it was but just talking to Jacob made my mood fell so much better. When I reached for my drink, we accidently bumped elbows and it was EXTREMELY warm.

"Oops, sorry"

"It's okay."

"Bella…Edward Cullen is staring at you!" Jessica whispered across the table.

I looked up to see the perfect Edward Cullen staring at me sitting with equally perfect people. I got Jessica to explain the Cullen family. Emmett Cullen was the big muscular one with the short brown curly hair. Rosalie Cullen was the model bodied breathtaking blonde one. Alice Cullen was the short black-haired pixie piccolo player. Jasper Cullen was the tall, thin, yet muscular blonde one. And well, I knew which one was Edward. They were all sitting expressionless except for him. His stare was filled with many emotions. Sadness. Fear. Anger. Hurt. Worry. You name it. We looked at each other for about 7 seconds before I heard a low growl from Jake. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him glaring at Edward.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

"Oh, crap! We are going to be late!"

"What do you have next Bella?" asked Angela.

"Let me see," I mumbled while I too out the schedule. "Biology with Mr. Banner."

"I have that class too. Do you want to go together?"

"Sure. Thanks Ang. Later Jake!"

"Later Gator!" _Hmmm? A pet name?_

Angela and I talked about our hobbies and interests. Then she asked me what my favorite store was.

"Usually Hot Topic. But it doesn't really matter, just as long as it is black."

"Angela gasped as I told her my answer. "No! We have to go shopping soon! Just you and me. And lots of stores…" she was lost in her little fantasy of dressing me up which scared.

"Sure, I guess I'll go."

"Yay!" She jumped for joy and smiled like there was no tomorrow.

I saw the sign, pointing left, which said 'Biology Rooms and Labs'. We sped up our pace but on my way to class, I bumped into someone.

Wow…that was a boringish chapter. BUT TRUST ME! It will get better! Did she bump into a guy? Girl? Alien? Simba? Mufasa? Haha…my outline is totally messed up….and all my chapters are screwed. But oh well! I'll just fix it somehow. Well…go and review my lovely readers! Go go go!! Hehe…

.just.Edward.and.me.baby.


End file.
